


Supposed to be Pack

by fritzy1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accusation of murder, Angst, Betrayal, Doesn't see Stiles as pack, F/M, Friendship break up, Frustration, Hurt Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, and Alpha, mid fifth season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: The night Scott confronts Stiles about Donovan, both boys leave with less than what they brought.





	Supposed to be Pack

"Some of us are Human!" 

Rain pours heavily around the two boys standing in front of Deaton's Vet Office. Stiles is breathing haggardly, fist clenching and unclenching in frustration. Scott stares at the boy he's known since grade school with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. 

"You still killed him, Stiles." Scott proclaims with a harder look than the paler male expected.

Stiles took his turn to let his jaw part and stare in disbelief at Scott. 

"I can't believe you," Stiles chokes out and rubs his mouth. Scott tilts his head in confusion. Hot anger flashes through Stiles, the taller male didn't even think to hold back his next words.

"You think because of this True Alpha bullshit, you're inclined to verify whether someone's actions were just or not. News flash Scott you can't! Wanna know why you can't? You can't because  _you weren't there!_ I told you how much I didn't trust Donovan, didn't trust Theo, but you ignored me. Left me to fend for myself! He threatened my dad Scott, the man who has treated you better than your own piece of shit sperm donor, the man who loved you like his own!"

Stiles shouts ad watches in pleasure as Scott flinches back. He continues his speech in a flat sarcastic tone.

"He threatened to kill me if you even care about that. Donovan tried to do a lot of things to me Scott and not once did you listen to me! Scott I'm supposed to be pack, why is it you can't hear my howl? You hear everyone else's, _why can't you hear mine_?" Stiles asks, voice breaking as the tears mix with the rainwater running down his cheeks.

Scott looks away in shame, Stiles nods his head, baffled by his oldest friends behaviour. Stiles turns his gaze on Scott, calculating and hard.

"I didn't kill him, Scott, not with that wrench, not on purpose." Stiles words were hollowed and he didn't move when Scott whips his head up, eyes flashing.

"Th-then how?" Scot stammers in confusion. Stiles frowns and looks down at his hands. Hands that still feel sticky, wrist bruised and shaky. Stiles lefts out an uneven breath.

"There was a pip structure I climbed to get away. I was climbing my fingers caught onto a pin, a tiny fucking pin Scott, it came loose. The upper shelf full of pipes crashed down. One of them skewered through Donovan. I never meant for it to happen, but he was ready to slit my throat, Scott." Stiles refuses to look at his friend for a long time.

The rain continues to beat heavily against the jeep and cold pavement. Taking a chance Stiles looks up and finds Scott's face soft and eyes bright. Another hot flash courses through Stiles.

"No," Stiles growls out. Scott freezes and furrows his brows in confusion.

"Stiles," Scott starts, but the paler boy cuts him off.

"No. You _don't_ _get_ to be guilt free once you realized I wasn't a murder. Not after you deliberately ignoring all my warnings. Not after you tossed me aside like I meant nothing, all for a bastard that we met in grade school. You never believe me, Scott." Stiles pauses and take in Scotts hurt expression. Stiles gulps down a breath.

"Derek would have believed me," Stiles admits, and it's the truth. The one man who has detested Stiles very existence for years would be the first to listen to what he had to say, would take in Stiles thoughts and value you them, not toss them aside like a veil of human paranoia. 

Scott knew this too. Which is why he hangs his head in shame. Still, he feebly tries to explain.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Stiles, it's just...after the Nogistune I feel like I can't trust your thoughts, I didn't think you did either."

A violent snarl rips from Stiles' throat and the paler teen gets pleasure at the obvious flinch Scott does.

"I got better! You don't get to decide whether my mind is clean or not. I was your friend Scott, that should have been enough to trust me and my judgment."

"Theo was to-"

"What has Theo done for you? What Scott? Did _he_ help you through your transformation at the beginning? Did _he_ help you through your Allison heartbreak? Did _he_ help you control your anger? Tell me, Scott, _what has_ Theo done for you other then swoop in and spout flowery bullshit. _I_ was there for _everything_ Scott. But you left me behind...and haven't chosen to look back." Stiles steps back from the Alpha, exhausted and worn out he steps back.

"Stiles, please." Scott pleads, but Stiles just olds up his hand.

"I'm done, Scott. I'm tired and done with this world. Have fun with Theo." Stiles finishes with listless eyes.

Stiles turns away from his former best friend, not once looking back as he drives the jeep far away, away from Beacon, away from this unnatural.

A lone howl echoes.


End file.
